Genus and species: Pelargonium peltatum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Free Burg Twoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Free Burg Twoxe2x80x99. The new cultivar originated from the cross of patented seed parent known as xe2x80x98Freestyle Burgundyxe2x80x99, a patented (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,580)xc3x97xe2x80x98Taj Mahalxe2x80x99, a patented (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,228) line.
xe2x80x98Free Burg Twoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with burgundy colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., Guatemala and Kenya over a two and half-year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.